


Sweet Kisses I've Got to Spare

by Pippin



Series: Doodles and Drabbles [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-rotting bullshit, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/pseuds/Pippin
Summary: Kent had never expected to get a wedding, and yet there he was, about to married.





	

There was some part of Kent that had never believed this day would ever come.  Not for him.  He had been nothing more than a fuck up kid for so long, a fuck up kid hung up on Jack Zimmermann even when it became clear that Jack wanted nothing more to do with him.  Yeah, okay, that still hurt, but Kent couldn’t think about that now.  Not with his husband-to-be beaming at him from across the altar, not with all their friends and family there—even Zimms and Bitty—not when he was _about to be married_.

He had never thought this day would ever come.  He had never thought it would ever be possible to be openly queer in the NHL.  God, he had never thought that anyone would ever want to marry him, regardless of the other things. 

But Alexei Mashkov had come along and turned everything that Kent had thought he had known on its head.  Kent had never expected to get a wedding, and yet there he was, about to married.  And now…

“I, Alexei, do pledge you, Kent, my love, for as long as I live,” Alexei said, accent thickening as his smile grew.  He hadn’t wanted his English to be a setback as he said his vows, so he’d been practicing to speak clearly and properly, Kent helping him.  Not that he didn’t love his fiancé’s English—it was so _Alexei_ , so endearing—but he understood.  “What I have, I give you.  I will keep you and hold you, comfort and tend you, protect and shelter you, for all the days of my life.”

Then it was Kent’s turn.  In theory he was going to parrot back what Alexei had just said to him—that was what they had planned—but it wasn’t going to happen.

Kent tore his eyes away from Alexei’s smile for a brief moment to find Mama Mashkov—“you must call me Mama”—in the crowd of friends and family.  Then he took a deep breath.

“Я беру тебя в мужья, чтобы быть с тобой всегда, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии, в радости и в печали, с этого дня до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит нас.”  Kent knew that his Russian was shit, but he had been secretly practicing with Alexei’s mother until she had shook her head and said that well, it was as good as it was going to get.

Kent nervously met Alexei’s eyes as he finished getting the Russian out.  For a moment he was concerned—Alexei looked about to cry—but then the other man leaned in and whispered in Kent’s ear.

“You learn Russian for me?”

Kent nodded, not trusting his voice.

Then there was the exchange of rings, after which Alexei looked at the officiant.  “I kiss him now?”

Kent laughed and the officiant nodded.  “You can kiss your husband.”

Alexei pulled Kent close, ducking his head and kissing him thoroughly.  Someone wolf whistled—Kent thought it was Swoops—and he considered flipping their guests off.  If it hadn’t been for the children present he would have, but instead he opted for pulled Alexei in for another kiss before they left for the reception.

* * *

Everything was wonderful.  The food was all of their favorites, the cake was handmade—Bitty had been more than ready to physically fight both Kent and Alexei before they had laughed and given in without saying anything (they had been going to ask Bitty to make their cake anyway)—and everyone was so happy.  The Falcs and the Aces were more than willing to set aside their rivalry for a day to celebrate their now-married members.  They had even managed to keep media out.  The only media people present were members of both teams’ PR staffs.

And then it was time for the first dance.  There was a lot of speculation going about what song they were going to pick, but it had never been a question for either of them.  There was only one song that they had even thought about, a throwback to their first date.  It was a bit more upbeat and closer to rock than anyone had thought, but it was perfect.

_“Live in my house, I’ll be your shelter.  Just pay me back with one thousand kisses […] I think they meant it when they said you can’t buy love.  Now I know you can rent it, a new lease, you are my love.”_

Once that was done everyone joined them on the dance floor, but Kent only had eyes for Alexei.  His _husband_.  God almighty, Kent was never going to get over that.

Alexei turned Kent and tucked him closely against his chest, holding him close.  “Look.”

Kent looked.  There was Jack and Bitty, a soft smile on Zimms’ face as his hands rested lightly on his boyfriend’s hips (“I think we’ll be going to their wedding soon enough,” Kent murmured), one of the Falcs holding his tiny son’s hands and dancing with him, Jeff and Swoops laughing and trying not to spill their champagne…everyone looked so happy.  Kent was so happy.  He was married to the man of his dreams—everything else paled in comparison to this.  Even winning the Cup.  If it came down to having won or having met Alexei, he would choose Alexei every time.

He was just so happy, a happiness he had never thought that he could have.  Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of a collaboration between me and my friend Quincy (blueeyes-and-hockeysticks on tumblr). He's doing the art and I'm doing the writing. Everything's going to be crossposted here on my ao3 and over on his tumblr. He also said that I had to include "tooth-rotting bullshit" in the tags since I said "It's way fluffier than my usual stuff. Angst is my specialty, not this tooth-rotting bullshit."
> 
> Also, I googled "traditional wedding vows" to get what Tater says and then "traditional Russian wedding vows" for what Kent says. I do not speak Russian; I just pulled the vows from a website. Here's their translation: "I take you in husband, to be with you always, in wealth and in poverty, in disease and in health, in happiness and in grief, from this day until death separates us." If it's wrong, oops?
> 
> Also, the song they dance to is "I'll Cover You" from Rent.


End file.
